In many systems, an interface system interfaces a first system component or first network to one or more other system components and/or one or more other networks in different time domains. The interface system hereby allows to communicate between the different system components or networks. Communication may include data communication, control data communication or both. The different system components or network may be homogeneous and run the same protocols but in different time domains, e.g., on different clocks, phases and/or frequencies. The different system components or network may be heterogeneous and run different protocols in different time domains. The first system component in a first network may for example control other heterogeneous networks and protocols concurrently via the interface system. For coupling of the time domain over differing port types, prior art systems use dedicated hardware externally or embedded within each port, and complex software to control and synchronize. As an example, for some prior art systems, transmission of time synchronization information relies on dedicated, protocol specific hardware within the MAC of an interface device to parse an outgoing frame and to insert the time stamp into the frame at a protocol defined offset. Some prior art systems hereto use complex interworking schemes and/or additional Ethernet ports to connect and synchronize non-native Ethernet network segments to the system to allow the system to communicate.